


Überraschung

by thots_tochter



Series: Süß wie Schokolade [2]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Bremen, Tatort: Münster
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Tatort Bremen, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: An ihrem Ehrentag kommt Inga nichtsahnend ins Büro und erlebt eine Überraschung…





	Überraschung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allmyworldsastage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/gifts).



> **Beta:** Mein Dank gebührt einmal mehr TurelieTelcontar  
>  **Widmung:** allmyworldsastage. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag. 
> 
> **Prompt:** [de_bingo 2018/19](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/13759.html): Jubiläum
> 
>  **A/N:** Fragt nicht, ich weiß es selbst nicht. Eigentlich hatte ich diesen Prompt ganz fest für die SK Kölsch reserviert. Die Idee war da, auch schon grob skizziert, alles schien perfekt. Dann erinnerte mich mein LJ daran, dass allmyworldsastage Geburtstag hätte. Ich dachte, „Oh, mal schauen, ob Inga und Wilhelmine dazu etwas hergeben.“ Nun ja, der Bingo-Prompt und eine Challenge aus der 120_Minuten-Community von vorletzter Woche mischten sich auch noch ein, und das Bunny war geboren. Und es war eine ziemliche Sturzgeburt: Gerade mal ein halber Tag von der Idee bis zur Fertigstellung. Ich hoffe, der einen oder anderen gefällt es trotzdem.

# „Überraschung“

 

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen trat Inga in die Eingangshalle des Bremer Polizeipräsidiums. Es war ein wunderschöner Maimorgen, draußen schien die Sonne, die Vögel sangen und eine laue Brise hatte bis eben noch sanft mit ihrem Haar gespielt. Hier drinnen war es angenehm ruhig und friedlich. Der Kollege am Empfang grüßte höflich, ansonsten war die Halle leer. Inga schlenderte gemütlich zu den Fahrstühlen hinüber. Sie hatte keine Eile. Den Fall, der Stedefreund und sie die letzten drei Wochen in Atem gehalten hatte, hatten sie gestern Vormittag endlich abschließen können und zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit war ihr Feierabend nicht durch das penetrante Klingeln ihres Diensthandys unterbrochen worden. So hatte sie sich heute früh sogar ein ausgiebiges Frühstück gönnen können und nicht nur ein halbes Brötchen auf dem Weg zur Wohnungstür hinaus.

Der Fahrstuhl gab ein leises Geräusch von sich und die Türen glitten auf. Mit beschwingtem Schritt trat sie in den Flur hinaus. Die Tür zu ihrem Büro war nur angelehnt und hinter dem Frostglas zeichnete sich ein dunkler Schemen ab. Stedefreund. Inga grinste in sich hinein. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war sie bei der Tür und stieß sie schwungvoll auf.

„Moin, Stedefreund!“, trällerte sie fröhlich – und prallte gleich darauf überrascht zurück, ob des Anblicks, der sich ihr bot.

„Moin, Inga!“

Stedefreund hob nur kurz den Blick von der Akte, mit der er gerade beschäftigt war, schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln und versenkte sich wieder in seinem Schriftstück. Sie hatte ja schon damit gerechnet, dass er vor ihr da sein würde, schließlich hatte sie sich heute früh wirklich Zeit gelassen – draußen schlug eine Kirchturmuhr gerade neun. Womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte, war der Strauß roter Rosen mitten auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Er war riesig, um nicht zu sagen gewaltig, begrub fast alles unter sich. Nur ihr Monitor, die Aktenablage und die Kante eines Bilderrahmens schauten noch heraus aus diesem tiefroten Blütenmeer.

Inga zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Sie hatte ja schon fast befürchtet, dass ihre Kollegen sich etwas Besonderes einfallen ließen, wenn ihr Geburtstag und das Dienstjubiläum so schön zusammenfielen, aber das war doch etwas übertrieben. Rosen? Und dann auch noch rote? So hatte sie das ganz sicher nicht gemeint, wenn sie schon mal gewitzelt hatte, dass sie mit ihrem Job verheiratet wäre. Sie warf Stedefreund einen kritischen Blick zu. Der war scheinbar noch immer höchst konzentriert bei der Arbeit. Zumindest hatte er den Kopf tief über die Akte gesenkt. Trotzdem entging Inga nicht, wie er sie aus dem Augenwinkel immer wieder musterte, als würde er auf eine Reaktion warten. Sie zog eine Augenbraue demonstrativ ein wenig hoch und bedachte ihn mit einem scharfen Blick. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn sie ihren eigenen Kollegen nicht zum Reden brachte. Irgendwo erwartete sie fast, dass Helen, Karlsen und die anderen jeden Moment mit einer Flasche Sekt um die Ecke sprangen, doch Stedefreund schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Die sind nicht von mir. Ich mach’ sowas nicht.“

„Was? An meinen Geburtstag denken?“ Inga grinste breite. „Ich weiß…“

Einen Augenblick schien es, als wollte Stedefreund protestieren. Er machte den Mund auf, holte tief Luft – und klappte ihn dann zu, ohne etwas zu sagen. Besser für ihn. Diese Diskussion hätte er haushoch verloren. Da sprachen die Fakten einfach gegen ihn. Ergeben hob er die Hände. Inga lachte leise. Sie trat um den Tisch herum und betrachtete die Rosen genauer. Wenn Stedefreund und die Kollegen nichts damit zu tun hatten, wer dann?

„Heimlicher Verehrer?“, fragte Stedefreund einen Tick zu interessiert für Ingas Geschmack.

„Möglich…“

Sie strich vorsichtig über die Blüten. Samtweich glitten sie an ihren Fingerspitzen entlang. Möglich war ein heimlicher Verehrer schon. Aber auch wahrscheinlich? Da war in letzter Zeit doch niemand gewesen, der auffällig ihre Nähe gesucht hätte. Oder sie hatte es einfach nur nicht bemerkt. Es war ja nun nicht so, als ob sie auf der Suche wäre. Nein, es gab nur eine Person in ihrem Leben, der so eine Aktion zuzutrauen wäre, aber die war erstens weit weg und würde es zweitens ganz sicher nicht im Büro machen, sondern bei ihr zu Hause.

Sie zog ein paar Blüten zu sich heran, beugte das Gesicht darüber, sog den Duft ein. Diesen typischen Rosenduft. Frisch, dezent süß und ein wenig herb. Erst jetzt, als sie sich so über den Strauß beugte, fiel ihr ein weißer Kasten auf, der sich darunter verbarg. Vorsichtig zog sie ihn unter den ausladenden Blüten hervor.

Es war ein Geschenkkarton. Recht groß, schlicht weiß und mit einer silbernen Schleife verziert. Unter dem Geschenkband klemmte ein cremeweißer Büttenumschlag. ‚Inga‘ stand in schwarzen Buchstaben darauf. Sonst nichts. Nur ihr Name in einer etwas krakeligen, nur zu bekannten Handschrift. Inga schluckte. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und mit einem Mal war da so ein nervöses Flattern in der Magengegend. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein. Das war doch unmöglich. Oder doch nicht?

Sie warf einen Blick zu Stedefreund hinüber. Der tat jetzt gar nicht mehr so, als würde er noch arbeiten. Er hatte die Akte sinken lassen und musterte sie mit unverhohlener Neugier. Wollte er wissen, wem sie dieses Geschenk zu verdanken hatte, oder wusste er doch mehr, als er zugeben wollte? Er nickte ihr zu, wies mit dem Kinn auf die Karte. Inga schaute zwischen der Karte und dem Geschenkkarton hin und her, konnte sich nicht recht entscheiden, was sie zuerst öffnen wollte. Schließlich siegte die Neugier, das Geschenk konnte noch ein bisschen warten. Sie drehte den Umschlag um, zog eine schlichte Karte heraus und klappte sie auf. Innen stand in der gleichen Handschrift wie auf dem Umschlag:

> _Fünfundsechzig rote Rosen zu deinem Geburtstag,_  
>  _Fünfunddreißig süße Pralinen zu deinem Dienstjubiläum,_  
>  _Fünf entspannte Tage zu unserem Jahrestag._  
>  _Ich liebe dich_
> 
> _W._

Inga starrte sprachlos in die Karte, las die Worte wieder und wieder. Das wilde Hämmern ihres Herzens beruhigte sich ein wenig und das nervöse Flattern im Magen wurde zu einem warmen Kribbeln, das langsam durch ihren ganzen Körper kroch. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Fünfundsechzig rote Rosen – auf so eine Idee konnte wirklich nur Wilhelmine kommen. Und Fünfunddreißig süße Pralinen, das konnte doch eigentlich nur … Inga ließ die Karte sinken. Sie löste die Schleife von dem Geschenk und hob den Deckel ab. Darunter kam die größte Schachtel belgischer Schokolade zum Vorschein, die sie je gesehen hatte. Inga musste lachen. Wilhelmine war so unglaublich verrückt und zugleich so süß. Auch wenn sie sich diese Bezeichnung wahrscheinlich verbitten würde. Sie drückte die Karte an ihre Brust.

„Und, gut?“

Stedefreunds Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie löste ihren Blick von dem Geschenk und schaute zu ihm herüber. Er grinste sie erwartungsvoll an. Wusste er doch mehr?

„Ja, sehr!“

Selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, sie hätte es gar nicht verhindern können, dass sich ein breites Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht legte. Sie zog ihr Handy aus der Jackentasche und drückte die Kurzwahltaste. Schon nach dem ersten Klingeln wurde abgehoben und Wilhelmines dunkle Stimme klang in ihren Ohren.

„Zum Geburtstag viel Glück, zum Geburtstag viel Glück, zum Geburtstag, liebste Inga, zum Geburtstag viel Glück.“ Wilhelmine räusperte sich. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, meine Liebste. Ich hoffe, die Überraschung ist gelungen.“

„Ja, absolut. Du bist echt verrückt, weißt du das?“

Mit einem Mal kribbelte Ingas Nase und sie spürte, wie sich Feuchtigkeit in ihren Augen sammelte. Gott, sie konnte hier doch jetzt nicht vor Rührung losheulen, wie ein Schlosshund. Es war zwar nur Stedefreund hier, aber trotzdem. Zum Glück redete Wilhelmine direkt weiter.

„Nur nach dir.“

Inga musste lachen und jetzt kullerte doch eine einzelne Träne ihre Wange hinab. Schnell wischte sie sie mit den Fingerspitzen weg. Wilhelmine fiel in ihr Lachen mit ein und für einen Augenblick klang sie seltsam hohl und hallend.

„Du stehst jetzt aber nicht irgendwo hier hinter der Tür und lachst dir ins Fäustchen, oder?“

Inga drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, ging sogar zur Tür hinüber und warf sicherheitshalber einen Blick dahinter, obwohl das bei Frostglas wirklich ziemlich albern war. Den buschigen, dunkelbrauen Haarschopf allerdings, der zu der rauchigen Stimme in ihrem Ohr gehörte, konnte sie nirgends erblicken.

„Leider nein. Justitia ist eine unnachgiebige Herrin.“ Wilhelmine lachte wieder. Es war deutlich zu hören, dass ihr die Idee gefallen hätte. „Aber zum Glück gewährt sie auch willige Helferlein…“

„Wer…?“ Ingas Blick fiel auf Stedefreund, der seine Akte ganz schnell wieder hochklappte und sich ganz klein machte. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?“

Sie wusste selbst nicht, wen von den beiden sie jetzt eigentlich gemeint hatte. Um so zufriedener war sie, als sich beide ganz offensichtlich angesprochen fühlten, wenn auch in unterschiedlicher Weise. Stedefreund machte sich noch kleiner, verschwand jetzt fast hinter seiner Akte; Wilhelmine hingegen konterte vollkommen ungerührt.

„Das ist mein voller Ernst. Ich erwarte dich Mittwochmittag mit gepacktem Koffer vor deiner Haustür.“

„Mittwochmittag?“ Ingas Kinnlade klappte nach unten. Sie hatte den Satz mit den fünf Tagen zwar gelesen, aber doch im Leben nicht geglaubt, dass Wilhelmine längst Nägel mit Köpfen gemacht hatte. Mittwoch war übermorgen. „Wie soll ich das machen? So kurzfristig kriege ich doch keinen Ur–…“

„Alles schon eingefädelt, meine Liebe.“ Ihre Freundin klang gerade sehr selbstzufrieden. „Zu irgendwas muss es doch mal gut sein, dass deine Tochter deine Vorgesetzte ist. Und ich Oberstaatsanwältin.“

Oberstaatsanwältin? Ihre Tochter ihre Vorgesetzte? Wilhelmine hatte doch wohl nicht ernsthaft Helen zu diesem Zweck eingespannt? Das konnte sie doch nicht machen. Sowas war einfach nicht in Ordnung. Sie holte tief Luft, wollte gerade zu einer gepfefferten Gegenrede ansetzen, als sich Stedefreund von der Seite einmischte.

„Es ist okay, Inga. Ich hab’ mich freiwillig gemeldet, deinen Dienst zu übernehmen. Du hast mehr als genug Überstunden. Fahr und genieß die Tage.“

Inga wirbelte herum. War Stedefreund nicht eben noch unter seinen Schreibtisch gekrochen? Wieso stand er jetzt neben ihr? Viel wichtiger noch, wieso war er in alles eingeweiht? Konspirierten ihre Mitarbeiter jetzt schon hinter ihrem Rücken mit ihrer Freundin? Oder vielmehr ihre Freundin mit ihren Mitarbeitern? Denn wer der Drahtzieher hinter diesem Plan gewesen war, war ja wohl eindeutig. So viel dann zur Gewaltenteilung. Wilhelmine jedenfalls nutzte es gnadenlos aus, dass ihr kurzzeitig die Worte fehlten und stieß sofort nach.

„Hör auf deine Mitarbeiter, Liebste. Du weißt doch: Teamwork. Außerdem hast du es dir wirklich verdient.“ Inga wollte schon widersprechen, dass bei ihr ‚Team‘ garantiert kein Akronym für ‚Toll, ein andrer macht’s!‘ war, doch Wilhelmine versetzte ihr den ultimativen Todesstoß: „Ich liebe dich.“

Damit war jeder Widerstand zwecklos, darauf konnte sie nur eins erwidern: „Ich dich auch. Bis später“

„Bis später.“

Wilhelmine gab noch ein schmatzendes Geräusch von sich, dass vermutlich ein Kuss sein sollte, dann knackte es in der Leitung und die Verbindung war unterbrochen. Inga ließ das Handy zurück in die Jackentasche gleiten und strich mit den Fingern einmal mehr über die Rosenblüten. Fünfundsechzig rote Rosen. So viele hatte sie in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nicht bekommen. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. Sie schloss einen Moment die Augen, seufzte tief.

Plötzlich tippte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ach, richtig, Stedefreund war ja auch noch da. Sie wandte sie zu ihm herum – und fand sich in einer festen Umarmung wieder.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch“, murmelte er gegen ihre Haare. „Ich freu’ mich für dich.“

„Danke!“ Sie erwiderte die Umarmung herzlich. „Aber denk’ nicht, dass ich solche Heimlichkeiten jetzt immer dulde.“

„Nein, natürlich nicht.“ Stedefreund löste sich mit einem breiten Grinsen von ihr. „Einen heimlichen Sekt trinkst du aber schon noch mit uns, oder?“

Mit sicherem Griff zog er eine Flasche Sekt zwischen den Rosen hervor, die Inga in dem Blütenmeer gar nicht aufgefallen war und Helen kam mit drei Gläsern um die Ecke. Inga nickte lachend und umarmte ihre Tochter. Was hatte sie doch für ein unglaubliches Glück gehabt. Mit ihrem Kollegen, mit ihrer Tochter und vor allem mit ihrer Freundin.

 

*** FIN ***


End file.
